gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 144
Title- Confessions Date- March 19th, 2011 Volume 25 Previous Chapter → 143 Next Chapter → 145 Synopsis ﻿Leaving off from the last chapter, Mikan and Natsume are reunited. The pair stare at each other in disbelief and Mikan tears up remembering Natsume's note to her. Elsewhere, Shiki is said to have a proud air around him for his deed. Natsume climbs up the balcony and Mikan grabs on to his hand to help him up. They try to embrace, however, the barrier is only opened by 30 centimeters. Mikan asks Natsume how he got here, but she is shushed by Natsume's hand, who tells her stay quiet in order for them not to by found out by nearby gurad. Although, it was unnecessary, since the guard couldn't see them because of the barrier. Mikan then holds on to Natsume's hand and kisses it. She tears up in joy and tells natsume that she missed him. Mikan then asks again how Natsume found her. He nonchantly answers that he felt her calling for him. Mikan, embarrassed, retorts that Natsume is trying to act cool, but admits that he is somewhat true. She knows that she felt Natsume call for her too. Natsume contempts that he can't save her, because of the barrier being too strong. Mikan reassures him that she is happy enough being him now and says this is the best Christmas present she could ever have. She then realizes that she hasn't given Natsume a present (to be fair, she didn't think she would be able to see him at all). Natsume comes up with the perfect solution by having Mikan kiss him. Obviously, Mikan is flustered by his request and freaks out. When Natsume almost falls, he tells Mikan to kiss him or he will fall in 30 seconds and tells her no one is looking. Which is incorrect, since Shiki has been looking upon the pair the whole time. Comically, a picture of Yuka and Izumi come to life and a parental Izumi shouts at Shiki to stop the two, but is ignored. Mikan and Natsume kiss. Once they kiss, Shiki looks away and the picture is turned over. Afterwards, Natsume asks Mikan for another kiss, embarrassing Mikan further. Mikan refuses, telling him that her heart can't take it if she kisses him again. Disappointed by this, instead Natsume asks Mikan to tell him that she loves him. Mikan is embarrassed even more and says that Natsume should be the first to say it. He refuses until she says it first. Blushing, Mikan tells Natsume that she loves him, adding insults in her confession, which she then brushes off as unnecessary. As promised beforehand, Natsume confesses that he loves her now until forever and more than anyone else. The two of them seal their love with another kiss. Referbacks *In the last chapter, Natsume wanted to kiss Mikan very badly. *Although, not noted in the chapter, when Mikan and Natsume reunite, Mikan is wearing her hair down, something Natsume asked way back in the Z arc. Trivia New Characters *None New Alices *None Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments *All two of Mikan and Natsume's kisses *Mikan telling Natsume she loves him while calling him names, but brushing them off, all the while Natsume is smiling. *Natsume telling Mikan he will love her forever more than anyone one else. Quotes ﻿ *(Mikan to Natsume)- "I forget to prepare something for your Christamas present........" **(Natsume)- ".....Me" **(Mikan)- "Huh?" **(Natsume)- "'''Kiss me'." '' **(Natsume) "Kiss" *(Mikan to Natsume)-'' "I love you... you idiot Natsume... you selfish---- and moron--- the 'moron' and 'selfish' part was uncesssary."'' *(Natsume to Mikan)- "Me too. Mikan, I love you. From now on until forever. More than anyone else...." Category:Chapter